


Girls Girls Girls

by 101WingedWarrior101



Category: GOT7
Genre: Bamgyeom, GOT7 - Freeform, I need help, Jinmark, M/M, Markjin, Transgender, marknior, why did i do this, yugbam - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-09 20:04:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7815265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/101WingedWarrior101/pseuds/101WingedWarrior101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bambam didn't feel like a boy. Sure, his body said otherwise, but his mind disagreed.</p><p>This idea popped into my head while watching BamBam dance to girls groups, and I couldn't get it out of my head. I hope the someone will read this at least~.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Bambam knew he wasn't born to be a boy.

He preferred being called 'she' and 'her', instead of 'he' and 'him'.

He preferred dress and skirts over blazers and pants.

But he knew he couldn't be who he wanted to be.

He was a idol in boy band, of all things.

It hurt.

A lot.

\----------------

Bambam had a journal he would write in regulary, every evening, before Yugyeom came back from dinner or whatever he was doing.

He had the perfect hiding place for it.

There was a floorboard underneath his bed that he pull out easily, with enough space underneath it to fit the journal in.

The journal was entirly about his inner girl.

He would write about nothing else in it.

What would happen if someone found it?

Bambam prefered not to think about it.

\-------BamBam POV--------

I had just finished writing my journal, falling asleep immediately after I put my journal back i it's hiding spot.

There was nothing different this time, I was just brainstorming different girl names I like for myself.

\----Next Morning----

I woke up to Yugyeom shaking me trying to get me up.

I groaned and sat up, staring into the face of my crush.

Yeah, you read that right.

I like Yugyeom.

That's another thing about me.

I'm gay.

Or, from my girl side, I'm straight.

It's confusing.

I'll just say I'm gay, for now.

"Bammie, time to get up!"

I fell out of the bed sideways with a thump, then sat up.

"I'll get ready and shower," I groggily replied.

\---------After Practice--------

I collapsed on the floor, tired.

After a while, I started eavesdropping on Yugyeom and Jackson's coversation, only to freeze as I heard the topic.

They were talking about trans people. Or, more presicilly, how much Yugyeom hated them.

"It's just wrong. They're born like they are and they should just acccept it. Exept they just do digusting things to fufill their desire. They're disgusting themself!" Yugyeom said, his voice slowly getting louder.

Jackson had an amused expression on his face, then he asked Yugyeom, "Well, is there anyone else you hate?"

Yugyeom growled, "Yeah. Gays."

I teared up at his words. As if being trans was bad enough.

"Gays are as disgusting as trans. They deserve all the bad treatment they are getting."

I sat up, all tiredness gone, and glanced at Jinyoung.

He had a worried look on his face, and when I went to stand up, he cursed under his breath and started running toward me, everyone's attention on him suddenly.

He reached me, a knowing look on his face and I nodded, tears already threating to fall.

He pulled me up and went to grab my stuff as Yugyeom approached me, asking "What's wrong, Bam?"

I stared at him for a second, a lone tear streaking down my face, then I turned and ran out the door.

\-----Jinyoung POV-----

When BamBam ran, I cursed loudly as ran to the door, but Jackson caught me, saying, "What's going on with Bam, Junior?"

I tried to get away from his grasp, but it didn't work.

"Everyone here!" I snarled, glaring at Yugyeom.

I was scared that Bam would start cutting again.

I needed to get away and find him. Now.

"Let. Me. GO." I yelled

Jackson still was unrelenting.

"Shit, let me go! I'm scared of what Bam will do to himself when I'm not there!"

Jackson finally stepped back, confusion lighting up his features.

"Jinyoung, what are you talking about?? And what will BamBam do?"

"Wouldn't you like to know."

I ran to the dorms as fast as I could, trying to catch BamBam.

I found BamBam in his room, hiding his journal.

I knew he had been writing down all that happened..

Which meant he probably hadn't cut.

I ran toward him, a question in my eyes.

He shook him head.

I sighed in relief, then froze as he asked, "Can I?"

I picked him up easily, (he was reallly thin for some reason) and took him and set him on the couch, not knowing there were 5 pairs of ears listening.

I set him down beside me and turned to face him.

He looked nevervous, fidgeting with his hands, not meeting my eyes.

I grabbed his chin and lifted it up so he was facing me.

I looked him in the eye and said, "Bam, I know what you are going through is hard. But you can't cut. I'm going through half of it with you, actually." I said looking down shyly.

I flinched as he jumped on me yelling, "OH MY GOD WHO IS IT JINNIE!!"

I shoved him off me laughing.

"It's one of our teammates. And no, it isn't Yugyeom."

He looked down trying to figure it out. He suddenly shouted, "OHMYGODHYUNG. Is is Mark hyung?!?!"

I sighed, nodding.

He assumed a happy/sympathtic look.

"At least we have each other. No matter what. Even if we're gay and I'm trans and-"

I patted him on the arm, silencing him.

"Technically, since your trans, doesn't that mean you are straight?"

He fell into the pillows let out of muffled groan.

"Please don't. I've thought about that way to much."

I chuckled, glad that he wasn't think about cutting anymore.

\--------Yugyeom POV------

After Jinyoung left, me and the others headed toward the dorm, intending to eavesdrop.

I had the best spot, and I could see everthing.

Jinyoung came in carrying BamBam.

He set Bam down of the couch and sat next to him, Bam seeming really nervous.

Jinyoung suddenly grabbed Bam's chin and forced him to look at him.

Jnyoung spoke, "Bam, I know what you are going through is hard. But you can't cut. I'm going through half of it with you, actually." He said looking down shyly at the last part.

'Wait, BamBam cuts? Oh no.. This is worse than I thought.'

Bam jumped on Jinyoung, yelling, "OH MY GOD WHO IS IT JINNIE."

Junior shoved him off, laughing as he did so.

'They are closer than I thought'

"It's one of our teammates. And no, it isn't Yugyeom."  
'Wait me? And why does Bam look so relieved?'  
Bam suddenly shouted, "OHMYGODHYUNG. Is is Mark hyung?!?!"

Junior sighed nodding.

I shared a look with Mark, trying to figure out what they were talking about.

I turned back so see BamBam with a happy/sympethetic look.

"At least we have each other. No matter what. Even if we're gay and I'm trans and-"

'WAIT, HOLD UP. Bam and Jinyoung are gay? And.. OOHH. Bambam likes me and Jinyoung likes Mark. But Bam is Trans??? OOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH MY GOD he must have gotten upset when he heard me and Jackson talking and Jinyoung knew, and Junior hyung thought Bam must be cutting himself which is why he wanted to leave so badley. God I'm an idiot. Now I need to explain that me and Jackson were doing a hidden camera too, fuck.'  
Junior spoke, pulling me out of my thoughts. I glanced over to see that everone had already figured it out too".  
"Technically, since your trans, doesn't that mean you are straight?"

BamBam groaned, buring his face in a pillow. "Please don't, I've thought about that way to much."

Junior chuckled.

'I need to talk to them. And soon.'  



	2. Happiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is that last chapter! (Unless a lot of people want a sequel, which I doubt >~

\----------Yugyeom POV-------

The Next Day-

 

A ring invaded my dream, growing louder and lourder.

I groaned and rolled over, slapping at my alarm in an attempt to turn it off.

When that didn't work I actually sat up and turned it off.

I suppressed a yawn, my hand running up the side of my face and into my hair, ruffiling.

I glanced over at BamBam, who was sleeping soundly still, unfazed by the alarm, and chuckled.

He was laying on his side, a bit of dried drool on the side of his mouth, one arm under his head, the other clutching a stuffed plushie I got him about a year ago against his chest. His hair was seriously messed up, looking like a family of birds had decied to live there.

I grabbed my phone, laying on my bedside table, unpugged it, and took a picture of him for blackmail later, which would come in useful.

I decided to let him sleep a while longer, geting ready for the busy scedule we had today.

When I was done, I kneeled down next to his bed and gently shook him.

"Bam, it's time to get up..." He groaned and rolled over, hand flapping at me.

I chuckled, rolling him over again.

He finally opened his eyes and stared up at me. For the first time, I noticed a light pink dusting the tops of his cheeks.

He half-slurred his next words, "Whaaa time is itt..?"

I chuckled, "It's 5:30 Bammie. Get ready then come back, I need to talk to you."

He looked at me, confusion lighting up his features, but went to go do what I said, grumbling all the way.

When he was ready, he came and sat down next to me.

I turned to face him, not knowing how to start speaking. 

I just got to the point.

"BamBam, I heard you and Jinyoung talking the other day."

He inhaled sharply, looking at me with apparent fear on his face.

"How much...?" 

"All of it," I supplied.

"Why aren't you leaving?" He asked me, vulnerability lacing his tone.

"What me and Jackson were doing the other day? It was a hidden camera. I wouldn't have done it if I had know... I'm so sorry, Bambam."

I pulled him in for a hug, and he hesiantly hugging me back.

After a few moments, he spoke. 

"So you're ok woth this? I mean, first of all, I'm trans, second, I'm gay, and third, I have a crush on you, which will make everything awkward between us, I know that. I've read articles about it."

I pulled back to look at him. 

"How would it make it awkward if I liked you back?"

He stared at me, mouth opening and closing like a fish. 

Yes, I had a crush on Bam. And maybe it was knowing he like me too that inspired me to tell him ir maybe because he was so vulnerable right now. Either way, I'm sorta glad I told him. 

He finally spoke, his voice filled with relief. "Are... Are you sure?"

"Yep."

His face filled with relief, happiness, and many other emotions, and at that moment, I wanted to kiss him nire then anything. 

So I did. 

He immediately responded. 

The kiss wasn't roigh or need or hot or anything like that. It was curious, exploring, sweet, tender. 

I pulled away with we both needed air, with Bambam looking like he was in shock. 

After a moment, he asked, "Do what are we?"

I replied with, "I know JYP dosen't want us dating yet but.... He dosen't have to know everything."

Bam whooped, then pulled me back in for another kiss

\--------------

That day, the 2 helped each other through the rough schedule with caring looks, sercret touches, and sneaked kisses. (Mostly the kisses part.)

After about 4 months they told the rest of Got7. 

They all excepted them, especially Jinyoung, who was still struggling with his own crush. 

5 months, they had their first fight. It luckily didn't last long 

6 months into their relationship, Mark confessed to Jinyoung. Ans of course Jinyoung accepted. 

9 months, Youngjae started to grow a little crush on JB, who everyone knew abour exept JB. 

11 months, there became 1 new couple within Got7, as JB had finally figured out that Youngjae liked him and that JB returned his feelings. Jackson remained alone, but he was ok with it. 

12 months, they celebrated their 1 year anniversary. 

24 months, their 2 years anniversary. 

60 months, Bambam proposed to Yugyeom. Yugyeom accepted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I know people were waiting for an update so I got up at 4:30 to write this, and it took me 2 hours to finish. But here it is! I hope you like it, even if it was not what you expected. I tried to make a happy ending, and almost a timeline of what happened during their relationship. If enough people want to write a sequel, I will, but for now the story is over. I hope you enjoyed~! Warrior Out!

**Author's Note:**

> A/N- HEY I'm back with another fic, this one is probably going to be a two-shot. I hope someone likes this and will read. There is not many fics like these out there so, for those who want something like this, here is is. I hope whoever reads this will like it. This is cross-posted from my AFF account. Warrior out!


End file.
